Moon Festival
by Guibin
Summary: Today is the Moon Festival and I felt compelled to write a fic about it. So this cute little story between Tianzi and Xingke came to mind. Chance of getting rewritten later. I'm not sure about the romance part.


_A/N: It's the Moon Festival today, a Chinese holiday where we sit back and enjoy our time with family while moon gazing and eating moon cakes. But since coming to the U.S., I haven't experienced a proper Moon Festival celebration…the moon sure is beautiful tonight._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

**Moon Festival**

A young girl with bright silver hair and orange eyes strolled down the extravagant halls of the palace, her robes trailing behind her. Today's a special day, well special to her and her culture. Today is the Moon Festival, a special day where the people sit back and enjoy their time with family; it's like the equivalent to Thanksgiving. She wasn't excited about the holiday itself, but of later tonight. Having no family, she had always spent this day with stuffy court officials and her High Eunuchs in the past. However, now it's different. She may still not have any family, but she has many close friends now and she had invited all of them to the palace in the Forbidden City to celebrate the day with her.

The palace was bustling with activity as servants ran back and forth preparing for tonight's celebration. As most of her friends were either heads of state or famous war heroes, this had become an international event.

"Empress Tianzi, we won't be able to put enough tables out in the garden." A male servant said, bowing in front of the girl.

"Then put all the tables of food in the patio by the garden instead," Tianzi told the man.

"Yes, your highness." The man said bowing, and then walked away.

With the death of the demon emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, the world had stabilized. Different countries are now willing to sit and talk rather than send battalions of knightmares to do their talking. The former Chinese federation had broken up, and China became the United States of China, following Japan and Britannia's example. Since the Empress played such an important role in politics, or so the people thought, Tianzi remained the Empress of the new China through popular consent but she holds no real power, being merely a symbol of the nation; likewise with Empress Nunnally of Britannia.

Tianzi had started planning months ago. When you're merely a symbol and has no say in your country's politics, there really isn't much to do except look good and be the model of the country. Invitations were sent out the month before and although she was obligated to invite the statesmen of China as well, but through careful wordplay, she had managed to keep the celebration exclusive. Besides, most of her friends were foreign and probably never celebrated the Moon Festival before; she doesn't want it to be all political.

Tianzi looked out towards the horizon and watched the setting sun. Her friends should be arriving soon. She quickly made her way through the large palace and into the large entrance hall, where six guards were waiting for her. They were for there out of formality as they did not want to look like they leave the Empress unguarded with important guests arriving. They lined up behind her in two rows of three as Tianzi led the way out through large doors, leading to the long flight of stairs that overlooked the huge courtyard.

In the distance, Tianzi saw a dot forming in the sky and blades of a helicopter could be heard. The black tandem rotor helicopter appeared and as it landed, Tianzi saw the Japanese flag on its side. As soon as the copter made contact with the ground, the door was thrown open and a girl with long black hair ran out. Before the guards even noticed, Tianzi ran down too and hugged the girl.

"Kaguya, haven't seen you in months!" Tianzi yelled happily over the slowing helicopter rotors.

"I know, its great f you to throw this party!" Kaguya said, and scratching her head. "What is today exactly again?"

"It's called the Moon Festival," a man said walking up to the two teenage girls, followed by a silver haired dark skin woman carrying a bundle.

"Ougi-san and Villetta-san right?" Tianzi asked, "Great to see you two!"

"Our pleasure, your highness," Villetta said, giving a slight bow.

At that moment, a white float ship appeared in the sky, the Britannian flag stamped on the tailfin, unnoticed by the group earlier. The courtyard of the palace was quite huge so the float ship was able to land without a problem. A pathway came out, leading to the ground and someone wearing a black mask and cape came out, pushing an ornate wheelchair. They were followed by another blond young man.

"Nunnally!" Tianzi yelled, running to the other Empress. They had become good friends over years because of their position and now they're like sisters.

"Lihua, I can't believe how long since we've seen each other in person!" Nunnally said. Tianzi had allowed her and Kaguya to call her by her real name, rather then her title of Tianzi.

"I see Zero came too," Tianzi said happily.

"Some of the officials insisted on bringing an entourage but Zero is quite capable I believe. But to appease those stuffy officials, I've also brought Gino Weinburg." Nunnally said gesturing to blond young man.

"That's cold your highness," Gino said feigning hurt. "I thought you asked to come because we were friends."

Everyone laughed. It had been a while since they were able to come together like this so everyone was in high spirits. The last envoy has yet to be seen though and it's now completely dark. The lights inside the palace had just been switched on.

"Anyone knows when the Black Knights will arrive?" Tianzi asked.

"They had to come from South America but they should be here soon," Gino said informatively.

The Black Knight's ship had arrived within fifteen minutes and when it landed, a mass of black uniforms came out. When Tianzi had sent the invitation, she had intended for only the core members of the Black Knights but felt that the defenders of peace needed a little break. The mass of black was led by Toudou, the current leader of the Black Knight and his wife, Chiba Nagisa. Kouzuki Kallen was on Toudou's other side. Tamaki with arms around his girlfriend Ayame, Sugiyama, and Minami were behind them, then a large of group of Black Knights.

"I see we're the last ones here," Toudou said calmly with a smile.

"Sorry for making you all wait," Nagisa said politely in her husband's place.

"Its fine, come on, the food is out in the garden!" Tianzi said leading them inside.

Under the clear night sky and bright circular moon, everyone was able to talk and just relax. The Black knights had to go around the around settling disputes and leaders like Kaguya and Ougi had to run a country so it's a rarity to just be with friends, eat, and talk. It was the first time many of them had tasted moon cakes and Tianzi had made sure to provide every type available.

"Hey where's Xingke?" Toudou asked.

"Ah, he's been bedridden a lot lately…I'll go see if he's up." Tianzi said running back inside.

The Moon festival was supposed to be time to celebrate time with loved ones, and without doubt, to Tianzi, Xingke was the person she loved most. He had always been there for her and practically gave his life for her. Tianzi had reached Xingke's room and she pushed open the Chinese style wooden double doors. She peeked inside at the bed and saw that no one was there. Worried, she walked in and felt the cool night air. She looked to right and saw that the doors leading to the balcony was opened and Xingke was sitting in his wheelchair staring up at the moon.

"Xingke, you're up!" Tianzi said, walking towards him.

"Tianzi-sama," Xingke said surprised, before coughing furiously.

"Are you okay?" Tianzi said, her tone full of worry as she ran the last few steps to help Xingke sit backup.

"Don't worry about Tianzi-sama," Xinge said his voice a bit hoarse.

"How many times have I told you to call me Lihua in private," she said stepping back into the room to get him a glass of water.

"That wouldn't be appropriate," Xingke said.

"Kaguya and Nunnally call me by that name," Tianzi said, turning around holding a cup of water.

"Well that's because they're both of the same status as you," Xingke said. "And you shouldn't have done that; I could've gotten water myself.

"Haven't learned anything from the Black rebellion and the war against Lelouch?" Tianzi sighed.

Xingke stayed silent.

"Lelouch abolished the nobility system in Britannia because he was sick of status." Tianzi said handing him the cup of water.

"But you're still the Empress, that's different from a noble." Xingke said.

"If you consider me your Empress, then I shall order you to stop calling me Tianzi and refer to me as Lihua!" Tianzi said with authority.

"…Yes…" Xingke said stunned. "Empress Tian…"

"What did I just say?" Tianzi cut him off.

"Yes, Empress Lihua." Xingke replied.

"Drop the Empress too," Tianzi said softly. "Just Lihua is fine."

"But…" Xingke began.

"Remember the first time we moon gazed together?" Tianzi asked smiling up at the moon.

Xingke didn't say anything.

"I had just escaped from the throne room and was hiding in the west wing of the palace." Tianzi said. "You were ordered to find me but instead, you helped me."

Xingke smiled, he remembers exactly what happened.

"I told you I wanted to eat black bean moon cake and moon gaze but the High Eunuchs wouldn't let me go outside to moon gaze with the others and all the black bean moon cakes were taken already." Tianzi said and turned to Xingke. "You stole some extra black bean moon cakes from the kitchen and took me to the roof of the palace to moon gaze."

"Yeah, I remember. Then you started complaining about being thirsty because I forgot to bring anything to drink." Xingke said chuckling.

"There's the old Xingke I know," Tianzi said taking Xingke's hands which were holding the half drunk water. "Doesn't tonight's moon look like the one from that time?"

"Yeah…" was all Xingke could say.

"Come on, everyone wants to see you." Tianzi said and began pushing his wheelchair out.

"Thank you….Lihua…" Xingke said under breath, trying to sound discreet.

Lihua smiled the happiest smile she had one years hearing him call her by name. Together, they headed down to the garden to join their old friends.

_A/N: so today is the moon festival according to the Lunar calendar but unfortunately, the beautiful moon was blocked out by clouds then rain. I came up with this at 6 p.m. today and its 11:30 right now. So its bit rushed because I wanted to release today. I might end up rewriting it in the future._

_And I read on Code Geass wiki that Tianzi's real name was Jiang Lihua. _


End file.
